Night Lily
by Facing the Storm
Summary: Blast from the past... does it create futher problems in Constantine's quest to gain passage into heaven... rated for language
1. Introduction

Night Lily

Night Lily

By: Facing the Storm

Introduction

Chas checked his watch for like the four-millionth time. John still hadn't returned yet. Rain poured around him, soaking him to the bone. He turned up the collar of his jacket and noticed a thin figure emerge from the chapel's double doors. He recognized John and called out his name. "John! Hey, John!" John simply ignored him and stepped off into the darkness. "Damn it, once again I am left with the car. 'Watch the car Chas, move the car Chas…lay down so I can kick you Chas…'" He mocked John's voice and climbed into the dented and scratched taxi that he had stolen. He drove for a few miles and decided that he would be better off catching some missed sleep. "Cheap hotels…hmm…" He thought. He decided on one. 'If John needs me, he's call the cell.' He thought and checked into a cheap room. In moments, he was asleep.

John pulled his coat closer around his thin body. Regardless of the fact he was gradually dying of an aggressive lung cancer and felt sunken in from fatigue, he was a powerful and attractive man. He lit up another cigarette and checked his cell. 10:15. No calls. 'Guess Chas checked into some cheap hotel or took a joyride.' He thought. Despite his cold and distant nature, John was very proud of the boy who came to him out of the blue, with ambitions of becoming an exorcist. He (under ultimate protest) had taken the quiet, talented, but annoying boy on as an appretice, giving him books on exorcism and other things. There were times he regretted it. Ever since he finished his first book, Chas had been nagging him about helping him in his line of 'work'. Each time John had refused him, telling him that no job was exactly by the book. Still, he would need someone to fill in for him when he finally 'retired'. He glanced up at the darkened sky. 'Finally stopped raining.' He thought. He was soaked and freezing, and it would not help his lung situation. He pulled a black bottle from hsi coat pocket and took a swig of it's contents. He checked his cell again. 10:30. "Time to give Chas his wake-up call."

Chas jolted awake at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He flipped it open and mumbled. "Hello?" John's ever-dark voice echoed from the reciever. "Get your lazy ass up...Sleeping Beauty. I'm at the corner of 9th and Wall st." With a groan and a mumble, Chas hung up the phone and rose from the covers. "Time to go pick up Mr. PrimaDonna."


	2. A Sound Less Heard

Chapter One: A sound less Heard

Bright headlights flashed through the mist and John checked his watch. "You're late." He told Chas coldly. Chas simply yawned and shrugged. John climbed into the back seat and lit up. "Sorry about that, but everytime you disappear like that, it generally takes you _hours _to call me to come pick you up." Chas pulled out of the gas station and turned onto the main road and turned off onto a side street. They drove in silence for a few minutes. John finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray, when they stopped at a traffic light.

Chas rolled down his window slightly. The light turned green and a sound almost like a scream peirced the chilly breeze. The sound faded into what seemed a mournful howl. Chas turned to John with questioning eyes and met a startled gaze that showed but one emotion: genuine fear. "John, what is it? Does it have something to do with that sound we just heard?" John's face shifted into a look of discust. "Just drive, kid." He said sternly. Chas shrugged and drove on.

They pulled into the driveway of the appartment complex where John made his home and Chas took his usual place on the couch and flicked on the TV. He sat there for a few moments, flipping through channel after channel and, finding nothing, turned it off. "Do you get _any _good channels?" He asked drowsily. John shook his head. "Not here long enough to pay for cable. Besides, what's the point?" He replied. Chas shook his head. "You know John, you _really _ need a life." He said, checking in the fridge for any food. John raised an eyebrow. "_I _ need a life. You've got to be kidding me, all you do all day is have your nose in one of _my _books, so don't tell me to get a life. _You _need a girlfriend." John replied sarcastically. "Tried that, remember what a disaster _that _was." Chas replied, checking the cupboards. "But, in all seriousness, you need at least a roommate. Someone to keep you company, besides your hand." John laughed and Chas glared at him. "Hey, at least _I_ don't vanquish demons for a living." Chas shot back. John smiled devilishly. "Who's the one who wants to become 'John Constantine mark two', huh?" Chas' eyes fell. "Me." He mumbled. "Then I don't want to hear it." John replied. John checked his watch. "Hey, you keep an eye on things, I'll be back in a few hours. I have some business to attend to." John told Chas and the boy flopped down on the couch again. Chas waved at him to signify that he would do as he was asked. John grabbed his coat and left the appartment.


	3. Home Alone

**Chapter 2: Home Alone-**

Chas awoke to find the TV still on. Again he flipped through the channels. He found nothing. He checked his watch. Five-twenty a.m. He sat up on the couch and stretched. He rose and went into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it.

He heard a creak of the door and turned towards the sound. "John? Is that you?" He called and recived no answer. He leaned out the kitchen door and into the hall that led to the doorway, but saw nothing. He shrugged and thought it nothing but his imagination. He turned and came face to face with a gigantic black muzzle.

Chas' blood ran cold. Sharp canines about four-and-a-half inches long gleamed in the dim light. Chas gazed up the muzzle into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Crystal clear, emerald eyes sparked with gold fire glittered back at him. He gulped and stepped back slowly.

The wolf sank back onto its haunches and gazed at him; growling. _"Where is he?" _ The wolf asked, its voice barely a whisper. "Who?" Chas asked, his voice shaking. _"The one they call Constantine... where is he?" _ Chas felt a slight sense of dread. 'Oh, shit, he's not even here...' "Um...Sorry to disappoint you...but um, he's not here." Chas managed through tight lips. The wolf raised a mighty paw and rose to its feet. It towered over him. 'Oh, shit.' Chas thought and braced himself for the worst. There was no pain, no blood, no anything...except a blood-curtling scream. The wolf collapsed to the kitchen floor and began writhing around, as if under ultimate torture. Scream and howls of agony were heard from it and it began to shrink. Fur fell from the thin body and it twisted into a feminine human shape. The dark skin under the fur faded into a light tan and the muzzled shrunk into an astoundingly beautiful face. Shreds of cloth covered important parts, but the rest was left exposed to reveal nothing less than a near-perfect body.

Chas knelt down and touched her shoulder gently. "Hey, are you ok?" He shook her slightly when he recieved no answer. He ran his hand through his hair. "Dammit, John is gonna kill me." He lifted her off of the floor and carried her to the couch and laid her on it. "There, you should be more comfortable." He told her gently. He looked her over further for any injuries. He moved her arm gently and discovered a strange mark on her upper shoulder. It was partially covered in dirt. He went to the kitchen and came back with a towel. He brushed away most of the dirt and his eyes went wide. "Lily?" He said uncertainly. Her eyes fluttered but remained shut. His heart raced. No, it couldn't be. Not Lily. He stood and began pacing in the kitchen. "John's gonna kill me...John's gonna kill me..." He muttered.

"I'm gonna kill you for what?" John's voice echoed through the house. "Shit. Uh, NOTHING!" Chas called back. John came into the kitchen, shaking the rain out of his hair. "What did you do now? So far, you haven't burned the house down, so I guess I should be grateful." His smile turned to a frown when Chas didn't answer. "What did you do now?" He asked more sternly. Chas nodded his head to the couch. John smiled. "Ah, so he finally listens to my advice... you got yourself a girlfriend!" John said excitedly. Chas' eyes fell. "She's not my girlfriend. She is here to kill you." He told him dismally. "And you finished her off for me I see. Good work, boy." John replied and patted him on the head. "No, I didn't. She collapsed here in the kitchen. I put her on the couch. She's not human. She's a werewolf." Chas explained. John looked at her with new determination. "Then we can preform an exorcism on her right now. Let's go." John moved closer the her. Chas caught him by the arm and stopped him. "Don't." John cocked an eyebrow. "Why? You don't know her, so why should you care?" He asked. Chas raised his eyes. "I _do _know her. Her name is Lily and..." He stopped in midsentance. "Let me guess, you have feelings forher?" John asked. All Chas could do was nod. John was about to reply when she stirred on the couch. John looked back at Chas and sighed. "Get her out of here. Now." He said sternly. Chas nodded and went to the couch. He picked her up in his arms and left the apartment.


	4. Nightmares and Memories

**Chapter 3: Nightmares and Memories-**

Chas pulled up at a fast food resteraunt and ordered. The smell of food aroused her from her slumber. "What? Where am I?" She asked, trying to shield her eyes from the sunlight. She found a large black coat around her that faintly smelled of laundry detergent. "Here, have some food." Chas offered her a cheeseburger. She snatched it away from him and scarffed like she hadn't eaten in days. "Geez, how long ago did you eat?" He asked her. "Last week." She replied through a bite of burger. "Good grief." He replied. She shrugged. "Nothing but an ordinary week for me." She told him. He sighed. "Must be rough being a werewolf?" He asked randomly. She nodded, but caught his bad slyness. "How..." She began, but stopped. "Yeah, you kinda pass out in my Kitchen...remember?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. He put the taxi into first gear and drove out of the parking lot.

They drove for a few moments in silence. "Hey Lily, do you have a place of your own?" Chas asked her. "No." She replied and noticed that he had called her by her name. "How do you know my name?" She asked him suspiously. "Come on Lil, you really need to conceal your tattoos a little better." He told her with a chuckle. "How do you know about..." She glared at him. "You didn't..." She accused. He shook his head. "No, I didn't. I saw it when I looked you over for injuries. Nothing more." He replied. She stared at him, trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not, but she really couldn't remember. "That still didn't answer my question, how do you know my name?" She asked him again. He flipped off the hood of his jacket to reveal his face. Her eyes widened in genuine shock. "Chas? Is that you?" She shook her head, as if she were dreaming. "No, it couldn't be." She told herself. He nodded. "It's me Lil, wheather you want to believe it or not. It's me." He told her, placing a gentle arm around her shoulders. "Where have you been all these years? How long have you been working for Constantine?" She asked her eagerly. "I've been working for him for about a year and a half now. And I left town after high school... I just didn't belong there anymore. I had read about Constantine and the kind of work he does and so I went after him so I could work for him. And well, here we stand." He explained. "What happened to you?" He asked. "Well, I left town, looking for you and got myself mixed up with some not-so-friendly people and became a huntress. They were after Constantine and signed me up for the job. Just didn't plan on meeting you again. Just sorta gave up on finding you after a few years. Just kept my work close so that I didn't have time to think of the past." Lily told him dismally. "But that didn't stop me from thinking of you. Memories flooded my mind in my sleep, when I could get it that is. So here we stand." She told him. "Wow, you really did have a rough time of it then?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. She studied him in silence for a few minutes. "How did you know it was me?" She asked. He looked at her, his eyes twinkling. "You have the exact same tattoo that I dared you to get in our Junior year." He told her. "Which one?" She asked. "What do you mean, which one? You have more than one?" He asked, slightly taken aback; she had never been one for tattoos. "Yeah, I got them when I was working for the idiots I work for." She replied darkly. "Oh. Who _do _you work for?" He asked. "I can't tell you. It's a top secret organization." She replied dismally. "Do you know why they wanted Constantine?" Chas asked her. She shook her head. "They don't give me reasons... just important, possibly lethal information about the person." She replied dismally. Chas nodded. "Well, where is it you would like me to drop you off?" Chas asked her. "At the park." She replied. He sighed and dropped the taxi into gear.

They reached the park. "Thanks for the ride, and the food. I really appriciate it." She told him, smiling. "Your welcome." He replied. She was about to get out of the car when Chas took hold of her arm. "You know, if there is anything you need, you know where to find me..." He told her, an odd hope in his voice. "Thanks... I'll keep that in mind." She replied and left the car.


	5. Misgivings

**Chapter 4: Misgivings-**

Chas pulled into the apartment complex and took the elevator up to John's appartment. He unlocked the door and went inside. John was sitting at his little table, with lots of books and scrolls lying around. "What took you so long?" Constantine asked him. Chas shrugged halfheartedly. "Awww, does Chas miss his little assassin of a girlfriend?" He asked sourly. Chas glared at him. "She's not an assassin." He replied dangerously. "What do _you_ call it? Flight attendant?" John asked. "I can't control what she does for a living... it's probably not her choice to be working for those assholes anyway." Chas explained. "Well, I read up on the team that she does work for and this is what I pulled up." John explained. Chas gazed at the book John had been reading. His eyes widened. "Demons...of the worst kind. Now... what do you call that?" John asked. Chas had a look of utter terror on his face. He dropped his head in dispair. "Lily, sweet Lily...why did I let you go back to them?" He mumbled. "What did you say?" John asked cocking an eyebrow. "Nothing." Chas replied. He yawned. "I'm going to lay down for awhile..." He said drowsily, making his way over to the couch.

***

Lily edged into the alley. "Your late." A voice rang out that startled her and she jumped. "I'm sorry, I kinda..." She stammered, trying to explain the situation. "Did you finish your mission?" The figure asked, coming out of the shadows. "Um...well, the thing is..." She stuttered, not able to find the words. "In other words...no, you did not." He finished. All she could do was nod. He shook his head. "Lily, when are you ever gonna learn?" He asked. "But, Jacyn, I..." She began, but he cut her off. "Don't make excuses for _me_, its _him_ you have to worry about." Jacyn told her. "I know..." She replied dismally. "Well, you'd better get back to headquarters before he gets any angrier." He warned her. She nodded slowly and he vanished.

***

"Hey, are you just going to sleep all day on _my _ couch?" John asked a drowsy Chas. "As long as I can get away with it..." Chas answered. "Well, you can't, so get off the couch and do something..." John told him. Chas groaned. "Why, if you haven't noticed, I have had a pretty rough day...ok? I'm going to take a nap." He sighed. "Lazy kid..." John muttered under his breath.

***

Lily opened the doors to the old Church with causion, as not to draw attention. She hoped that her master would not be around to ask her about the mission. She crept through the pews to the back where she made her home in the old crypt. She opened the door to her tiny little closet and was greeted by a dark rumbling voice. "Did you complete your mission?" Lily whirled around, staring into the darkness. "Master...no I did not complete the mission. There were complicat..." She never finished her sentence. Volts of electricity shot from the darkness and hit her, wrapping around her fully. She screamed in pain and coiled into a ball. "How dare you fail me..." The figure told her. "How dare you return to me emptyhanded..." He snarled. Lily gasped. "Please...I had trouble with getting him alone...He has a sidekick now..." She coughed. The figure stopped the electricity and she dropped to the floor in a heap. She panted heavily. The figure crouched over her and a ray of moonlight fell across his face. "You will go back and bring Constantine's head on a platter or you will bring me your own." She felt his presence leave her.

***

Chas slept almost all day. He tried to keep his mind busy, so it would not wander, because whenever it did, he thought of Lily. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She risked everything to come and find him, and now she sold her soul to the most horrid of demons. He thought of ways that he could save her and he expressed a few to John for advice, but he shot him down everytime. What was he going to do? Was he simply let her go about her life in the prescence of those people? Over his dead body. And he decided, that if that is what it took to free her, that is what he would give.

***

Lily crept up the stairs to John's appartment. She scaled the wall quietly as not to arouse suspision or any noise. 'Please, don't let Chas be there...please don't let him be there...' She prayed silently and picked the lock. The door opened with ease and she slid inside, being sure to lock it back so that there would be no suspision. She crepted at a painstakingly slow pace through the kitchen and through the living room. She gazed over at the couch and saw Chas' sleeping form. She couldn't resist her curiosity and stepped over to him. He breathed softly in his sleep and his face looked so young and innocent. 'Never known blood' She thought. That was why he looked so innocent. He's never known blood, especially if he was the fault of it. He stirred in his sleep and she snapped back to reality. Seeing him asleep like that, that beautiful dark hair flopped over his face like that, stirred feelings in her that had long laid dormant. She loved him and was willing to die for him. She smiled sadly and turned away.

Chas felt a prescence around him and he stirred. He opened one eye and he snapped awake. Lily, here, now! He couldn't believe it.

"Lily, what on earth are you doing here!" He screeched. She jumped and a growl escaped her lips. "Chas! Oh my god!" she said and collapsed to her knees, shaking with sobs. He rose from the couch and came over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong, why are you here?" He asked. "I'm here to kill him and if I don't _they'll_ kill _me_!" She sobbed. "But I can't do it...I just can't!" She gasped for breath. He dragged her close to him and whispered in her ear. "Don't you worry, I won't let them take you...They can't have you, they'll have to kill _me_ first." He told her. She lifted her eyes to his. "They _will _kill you...without a moments hesitation." She explained. "Dont' worry, we will sort things out...I'm sure that John will have some idea of what to do about this." She nodded. "About _what?_" John asked from the doorway. "Why is it that I feel in the dark about all of this?" He asked. "Because you are." Chas told him. He explained everything. John listened with a bored attention that showed he was only listening to the important parts. When Chas finished, John gazed at him. "And what _exactly _do you want me to do about it?" He asked, cocking and eyebrow. "Just keep those assholes off her tail long enough for us to figure out what to do about it." Chas explained. John nodded. "Alright, she can stay..." John sighed. John then turned to Lily. "Can you cook?" Lily gazed at him with suprise. "It's okay, I don't bite much." John told her with a smile, a rare, luminating smile. She smiled in return and nodded.


	6. Seeing is Believing

**Chapter Five: Seeing is Believing-**

Angela made her way through the cold and dreary morgue. She came upon the body of her beloved sister Isabel. She pulled back the bleached white sheet and her sister's ghostly face stared back at her. She gasped slightly and pulled away, denying any reasonable doubt that her sister had committed suicide. She heard of someone that could possibly help her find out.

John heard a knock at the door and told Chas to go answer it. Chas mumbled something that earned a giggle from Lily and a glare from John, but he nevertheless answered the door. "Constantine residence, how may I help you?" He asked through the door without opening it. "I was hoping to be able to speak to Mr. Constantine if I may?" A female voice on the other side answered. Chas unlocked the door and opened it. "Right this way m'am." He told her robotically. She nodded her approval and came through the door. 'What a dump.' She thought. She turned the corner and saw a very tall and thin man pouring over old books and scrolls. A young woman sat next to him, reading over his shoulder. "Mr. Constantine, I was wondering if I could have a quick word?" She asked. John looked up from his book and squinted over tiny reading glasses. "Yes." John answered. "Could I buy you lunch?" She asked. John looked over at Chas as if silently asking him to keep watch over things while he sorted out things with this strange woman. Chas nodded. John rose to his feet and grabbed his coat. "Where to?"

They stopped at a cheap hotdog stand and she ordered. They sat down at a park bench and Angela turned to him. "Mr. Constantine..." She began, but he cut her off. "Please, it's just John." He corrected her. "John, is there any way that I could get you to see if my sister Isabel is damned?" She asked. John stopped in mid-bite. "You mean, you want me to go to hell and find your sister?" John asked her. Angie's eyes widened. "You can actually do that?" She asked. John nodded. "If you would..." Angie asked. John sighed. "Not an easy thing..." He told her. She stared at him with pleading eyes. "Please." She asked. He sighed again. "I suppose..." He replied. "Thank you...here's my card, call me if you find anything." She said, handing him a slip of paper. He nodded and left her on the bench.

***

Lily poured over more scrolls while John was gone. She flipped through every possible page, hoping to find answers. She decribed her leader to Chas a few times, but he simply shrugged his shoulders and told her he didn't know. She sighed. She tore through some more documents, finding nothing. She flopped back onto her back on the floor. A click of the door brought her back to reality. "Any luck?" John asked. She shook her head. John rolled his eyes. "Figures." He muttered. "Look, I have a date with hell, so I will back later... See what you can find..." He told them, and left once more.


End file.
